


Rose Warrior

by lirin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Imrahil vowed he would see her again.





	Rose Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



All through the battle, the Prince of Dol Amroth bore with him the memory of the fairest woman he had ever beheld, and hoped that she yet lived. Her lips had been red as Lossarnach roses, scarcely parted such that none had noticed that breath still passed between them.

Imrahil did not think that such a lady, so beautiful yet so valiant, would be one to send her lord off to war with gift of token or banner. She might, rather, insist upon riding by his side.

Imrahil vowed he would see her again—if both lived through the day.

* * *

Éowyn remembered very little of what passed on the field after the Black Rider had fallen, and nothing at all of being borne into Minas Tirith's halls of stone. But she woke many times after that, and some of those times, there was a man sitting at her bedside.

He told her what had befallen on the battlefield after she left it, both the good and the bad; he spoke respectful condolences for her fallen king. He complimented her beauty, and she accepted the compliments, for she felt that this was a man who saw her as she truly was.


End file.
